gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Akira Fudo
The main Character of Devilman who is also called Devilman at times and is (the first?) a Devilman...DEVILMAN!!! He is human or demon at times depending of the version and is often good. He is friends with/lives with Miki Makimura and Ryo Asuka (when Ryo exists). Devilman TV In this media, Akira is killed on a trip with his father and the demon Devilman takes over his body. Akira is eating kuso in jigoku dead and the main character of this series is some demon who is sent to cause trouble on earth to pave the way for the demonic invasion. He falls in love with Miki Makimura and her tough no nonsense ways and is distracted from his dutys(demon stuff). The other demons try to kill Miki but Devilman kills them to protect Miki. The series ends after 39 episodes and it ends with Devilman revealing to Miki Makimura his true identity(which she thinks is just a trick by a demon so she doesnt get it) and beating a really tough demon(named God and with the same powers at Devilman). This Akira names his attacks as he uses them(DEBIRU KIK)(DEBIRU BEAM)(DEBIRU KAATAA) and looks like the pokemon Salemence (it was based on him). He is more violent in this media and Miki has to stop him when he gets out of control. Another difference is that in demon form, he is about the same size as Mazinger Z and hairless(as opposed to being as tall as Violence Jack and being furrier). Devilman Manga/OAV In this media, Akira's parents are killed on a trip to the arctic and he lives with Miki Makimura's family. He gets attacked by bullies(bunny muderers in the OAV) and Ryo Asuka saves him by pulling a gun on the guys(in the OAV Miki comes in and they go away after being impressed by Akira's courage). Ryo Asuka tells Akira that he needs to come with him and they go off. Ryo tells Akira about the demons coming and (in a scene that could go well in a H-rated anime) forcefully convinces him to do something he is uncomfortable with(wearing a freaky mask. NOT sodomy). Then as they are going, a TENTACLE MONSTER comes out and chases (NOT sodomizes) them and they drive away. After a fight with another demon, they go back to Ryo's house, and go to the basement(still no sodomy). After a talk with Ryo, Akira decides that he must be possessed to save the world. When Ryo opens the door to the demon ritural(literally, NOT a sodomy metaphor) they find, a party with music/booze/semi-nude women (it was there all along)and Ryo explains that sensibility is what demons hate. To combine with a demon, you must get rid of sensibility, so a party is a great place for a demonic possession). After some partying, some people get possessed and Akira gets freaked out. As he runs away from the demons, he is possessed by Amon, one of the strongest demons, and turns all demony(and looks like Destiny Hero Malicious). He then starts killing the party goersdemons and Ryo is amazed by how Akira, who used to be gentle/kind (like Orihime from Bleach), is now killing others(and having fun doing it). After the battleslaughter, Akira goes back to human form and finds Ryo didn't combine and has been hurt somehow. When he visits Ryo in the hospital, he finds him recovering at a high speed(almost...inhumanly..hint hint) and they talk about the war between humans/demons. Later he fights Gelmer, Jinmen and Silene (who was Amon`s GF) and the combined form of Silene/Kaim(he gets pwned hard in that one) before Ryo comes out and heals him(it is revealed that Ryo has demon power). It is revealed to him that Ryo has a thing for him(if you know what i mean...) and on a trip to the beach, Miki gets...unholy things...done to her(like with Blue in Violence Jack) by a demon (Akira mindwipes her to think it was a dream afterwards). Later, when the demons are attacking mankind, Ryo tells him to stay out of the war(which he doesn't) and goes on TV to expose Akira as a demon (with a home video of the nightclub thing...only Akira wasnt a celeb). Miki gets killed by a mob who thinks that they were demons because Akira was with them and Akira murders them all(they had it coming). In the OAV/manga with Amon, Akira loses control over Amon and starts killing/eating people/demons. After Akira beats Amon in his soul, he gets together with an army of devilmen and fights a 20 year war with Ryo(who turns out to be Satan) and gets split in half(not in the gay way). Satan feels bummed out after killing the one he loved and makes the Slum King to punish him. oh and Akira comes back in a new forms. Violence Jack The title/main character of Violence Jack. He is a big buff dude/girl/kid who has magical powers/healing/a 40cm jack knife/ripped up clothes/bigger eyebrows. In the manga, he starts out by helping some kid fight some Japanese guys and then the Slum King(he was winning but he left before finishing for some reason)(I mean come on! He was on his hands and knees(not in a gay way). Then he went and helped a leather clad biker girl named Jun (who dresses alot like Fujiko from Lupin III) fight off a biker gang, and save a school teacher who teaches waseland kids. Later, he helped/beat up/taught a lesson to some characters who appear in different ways and as different people. He helped a lusty/hairy couple by bringing them their daughter back and killing bandits for them. They ended up going to the Slum King with their daughter tied up for some reason and the dad got his arms/legs sliced off and the daughter uses some kind of power to make peoples heads exolode/get ripped apart. The wife has her guts come out and he says some things that make it turn out to just be a vision(like the duel in yugioh GX episode 174) and he leaves to go off into the sunset. He then gets involved with the boy from the first Violence Jack chapter and the 2 people he helped/beat up/taught a lesson, on a treasure finding thing(the treasure is gold bars) and getting in a bazooka duel showdown with the guy who has different versions of himself/his friend and kills him. After a fight with alot of people/getting busted up, he faces the Slum King again and gets penetrated/poked/stabbed/disarmed and breaking a long hard thing in the mouth(a katana you sicko). Later, he is somehow sealed in an underground wall. He is busted out by Section A and helps section C fight section B(including removing the male organ of the transgendered Blue(Transgendered like a Maury guest)). He fights Mad Saulus(the leader of section B) and wins(twice)and saves(most of) the women from the bikers(what is it with Go Nagai and bikers?). Then, he fights Samurai with guns and heals Biker girl Jun(more bikers?!) from the previous chapter after she is shot up. He goes on to fight evil Sumo wrestlers and later helps out the same yet different 2 people he helped/fought before by appearing as a female(who has a slight resemblence to Silene) and fights a biker with a skull mask(he is a male when he fights the skull dude). The biker has alot of his face missing under the mask and can regenerate damage, until the original damage(missing face) is magically healed by our hero, who procedes to kill him. He then meets another young boy (who doesnt wear much clothing)and helps him save a curvy girl from a jungle gang by combining with him for a time and reviving the boy's tiger(who got stepped on by an elephant) by killing a dude who wears a gator and his animals. He then faces a Saint Seiya like gladiator(who is/knows alot of buff people) and (after like 300 pages without him) faces some Demon Lord Dante like demon. After an exorcism, he returns the demon to human form(which looks alot loke Koji Kabuto) and the human ends up getting his gf back. Then he shows up for like 4 pages in a chapter that is basically Mazinger Z but with humans(and Mazinger Z is a black guy named Z). He then kills some of the Slum King's men and gets beheaded by him and split in half(or does he?) and is perfect fo battle with a lusty teacher/child predator who went demony and win with the help of a dude who got demon powes to save his gf. Then, in kid form, goes to a school thing as girl version of him kills some guys/turns her cape into a shark/gets...X rated things done to her and she snaps the back of the dude(who is...doing the unholyness to her) as he is...having his disturbing fun. Kid version of him kills the guys who attacked the school and (violently) kills them before meeting up with the other 2 versions of him and fighting the Slum Kings men at a team(like the awful Power Rangers Ninja Storm but this was actually cool). The big version of him then takes on the Slum King(who has a new mask) and busts his Jack knife on his helmut and getting chopped by a long hard...blade. As the Slum King is cutting into our hero, his helmet splits in half and his skinless head is in the rain(causing him to freak out). After that, he is somehow captured by Kraken and gets his eyes(and maybe male organ) removed. CB Chara Go Nagai World In this anime, Akira is having a dream where he fights demons and transforms into Devilman (like when you have those nude dreams and...get long...when you wake up) and wakes up when Miki Makimura is banging on his door(not in that way!) amd saying there is big trouble! Akira jumps out of bed thinking its demons and falls on his horns and realizes he has transformed! He realizes the dream excited him and Miki walks in and freaks out but it turns out to just be a what if moment like in Scrubs. He goes on the light hanging fom the celing and she comes in. He is surprized by her being chibi and falls off (omg i said CHIBI and FALLS OFF in the same sentence!!). oh and he`s nude(most likley from sleeping in the nude like Cowboy Curtis from Pee Wee`s Playhouse in the slumber party episode). He pionts out to Miki that she is chibi and pictures her nude for some reason before she says the same thing(but Akira is already nude) and after he realizes it...the theme song starts(and its really cool)! After the theme song, Akira is bummed out from being chibi since he is a hero and hero`s look cool and Ryo Asuka comes in to tell them that the fell into another world while sleeping...but AkiraXMiki laugh since Ryo is chibi. Ryo pionts his shotgun at them and tells them he`s gonna wack them if they lol. Miki says sorry but Akira lols and Ryo shoots him i the face(but he survives since he either is tougher with his demon power or the chibi world but either way Miki should have known something was up(but she read the manga so she knows and this whole thing is pointless)). Later, Akira is outside complainign about how most people don`t usually fire and a truck drives through him, leaving him confused. Ryo explains that in the Chibi world, they are overlapped in reality. Ryo says that if they can figure out why the chibi world exists, they can return to their real world/shapes. He eagerly agrees to work with Ryo and Miki (who is on the balcony) asks what they are doing. Akira asks what she is doing and mentions he can see her underpants(like in the zelda CD game when the king says "my ship sails tomorrow. i wonder whats for dinner?")before she says she can see an iceberg and he climbs up the drain to get a look. Akira is glad the demons have arrived since without demons, the hero would be some buff guy after jumping off the roof(which Miki head nails him for)(not THAT kind of head nail)(not the nailgun aimed at the head either). As they walk(to find the way to go back to normal, AkiraXMiki sing and Ryo-san says night is comming...literally...darkness comes across the area and turns the background nighttime. They run but it turns out to be harmless and Miki turns on a flashlight(which Akira-kun thinks is a demon and Miki-chan wacks him). Then they run into Jinmen and he has animal heads on his back...but he trips and Miki-chan wacks off his head with an axe(Not like a bris!) and he somehow survives and they eat his body. Jinmen tirades and Akira trys to stomp him but Jinmen threatens to expose Akira(not in the indecent way!!) as Devilman and Akira acts nice with Jinmen. When they sleep Gelmer captures Miki(like with Princess Peach in almost every game) and when RyoXAkira wake up they find a note. Jinmen reads Akira the note since Ryo-san shot Akira for freaking out at his morning face. Its a challenge from Silene and AkiraXJinmen goes despite Ryo-san`s attemps to persuade him that it may be a trap and their mission is to save the world and get back their forms. At the glacier, they find Abel(the poo demon) and they fall off (but Akira can fly) and Akira devil kicks him off the glacier. After they go inside, Abel comes up the evevator(or lift in brittan) and Akira Devil kicks him to the bottom of the glacier. Akira falls when the bridge collapses and doesn`t fly since Jinmen says Akira`s secret identity will be exposed if he uses his wings and he makes a crater in the glacier. Abel trys one last time but falls in the crater and Akira goes up the elevator to the top floor. Akira throws a hose and uses it as a rope after he jumps to get to the part with Miki but doesn`t make it to the top. He goes in a room and Silene busts through the floor to grab Akira but gets Jinmen since he was on Akira`s head. Akira makes it to the top but finds that its Gelmer in Miki`s clothes and he froze in the glacier. Akira unfreezes Gelmer and they argue for a bit until Akira transforms into Devilman and Silene comes in. He is distracted by Silene`s bust and they talk for a bit until she hugs him and he passes out from the softness of her DD cups. He wakes up in bed in the nude in bed and Miki comes in...to see Akira/Silene in a room together...with Akira in the nude in bed. Akira tells her he is Devilman but Miki knows since she read the manga. Miki wants to know who Akira chooses and ,after an Angel/Devil sides thing like in loony toons, chooses Miki-chan since Silene is "not his type" and Silene is right behind Miki. They bust out the window and Akira transforms so he can fight Silene/save Miki and Jinmen from falling. During the fight, they bust up the rooms/background and the Demon cleaning team comes in to clean up the mess made by the demons to keep humans from finding out about demons. The battle takes them out of the glacier and Ryo/Baron Ashura appear. Akira is glad to see Ryo and thinks the airship is cool when Silene comes in and Ryo blows a hole in her! Ashura blows up the glacier and gets Silene as Akira and everyone somehow survive(and thats just the first OAV). Devilman Lady In the Manga (based on “looking” at RAWs), Jun Fudo meets Akira in Hell (in the Third Circle for some reason) after being sent there as part of some Demonic ritual where she gets violated (on a Cross), he then proceeds to give her a guided tour of Hell (like Virgil) while fighting off various Demon’s including the combined form of Selene/Kaim then Selene in her original form soon after before she was incinerated and then brought back to life (I guess that answers where one goes when they’ve “died” in Hell) as well have some fun with Jun (Yes, I do mean in that Way!) and even finding time to teach her how to fly much to the annoyance of Selene. Akira then explains to Jun about how he ended up in Hell as well as being shocked that not only was the World “renewed” when he visited Earth from Hell (as a Ghost of course) but that “Devilman” was now a popular Manga! (He wants credit damn it!) Jun then falls in love with Akira (after all they have so much in common…), he says that if Jun wants to get back to Earth she had to get to the Ninth circle of Hell where Satan is. Eventually Akira and Jun managed to get to the Ninth Circle where he says that Satan is an Angel who was trapped in Ice, but that turns out to be Zenon instead, after flying away from Zenon, Jun manages to crawl out of Hell but is bummed when Akira disappears after falling in love with him (he merely became invisible to her). He appears again (still invisible) where Lan Asuka can sense him but not see him, it turns out that somehow Akira has been an unseen presence from early on in the Manga and has in fact fallen in love with Jun before remembering how Miki died and then being sent back to Hell. Later when Jun is about to get violated (once again..) Akira appears to save the day as a floating Demonic Skull (whose shape looks remarkably similar to Akira’s Devilman form), knowing somehow it was Akira, Jun took the Skull back to her apartment where she drew then designed a “Costume” to go with the Demonic Skull (or Skull-Man who belongs in a DC Comic rather then a Go Nagai comic), which he tested out against some Demon’s while Jun was in the Bath, and then appearing once again in her dream before saving her once again from being violated (this time from Vine-Man..). In the final volume after being defeated by Selene (who took over Aoi Kurasaki’s second Demon form and was still pissed at Jun), Jun walks back to her apartment sad that the Human Alliance was destroyed, when she was followed by a mysterious man that looked like a male version of Lan Asuka (hint, hint) who proceeded to get jiggy with Jun before walking off, later on Jun is seen giving birth (in Giga form) to…..Akira whose body (that of a young boy) is still growing (not in that way). As the world is ending, Jun is resting in her hospital bed when Psycho Jenny and male Lan appear before her, with the latter striping off her hospital gown (and looking good for someone who just given birth!). While that is going on, Akira (whose grown up so much since coming from Jun’s uterus that his clothes look like Mitsuomi’s from Tenjo Tenge) walks in on Jun / Lan being merged into one being (with Akira having an understandable WTF look on his face), who turns out to be Satan who split then reincarnated himself into the “Renewed World” as two beings – Female Half: Jun Fudo and Male Half: Lan Asuka (kind of like Ranko and Ranma) who used Demonic power to change himself into a woman as well as both of them becoming Akira’s “Parents” making him the Antichrist (or something like that), after digesting the fact that the woman he loved was not only his “mother” but a part of Satan himself, he happily (for some reason) decided to join Satan in the final battle against St Michael (or is it god himself? who happens to look very similar to Satan) and the Army of God, dooming Humanity and Earth. Cameos Being one of Go Nagai's most famous characters, he has breif scenes in many other works. *New Cutey Honey: A gargoyle that looks like Devilman is seen in episode 1 and Akira shows up in episode 7 for some reason. *Devil Lady: The character Takeshi is not only heavily based on the TV Akira, but has the same Japanese actor and outfit. Also, Jun Fudo is basically a remake of Akira but a girl(like how Violence Jack has a female form) *Re: Cutey Honey: In one of the OAV's, 70's anime Akira and Miki show up for a second or so. Category: Anime Characters Category: Manga Characters Category: Devilman Characters Category: Violence Jack Characters Category: Demon Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Characters